


Sweet Pea Having a Soft Spot for You Would Include…

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale





	Sweet Pea Having a Soft Spot for You Would Include…

Sweet Pea Having a Soft Spot for You Would Include…

* Nicknames like princess, doll, babydoll, etc.  
* Him giving you his jacket.  
* Knowing a sweeter, softer version of him.  
* Knowing the real him.  
* Being able to calm his anger.  
* Nobody messing with you in fear of Pea.  
* Protecting you even when you’re not around.  
* He’d let you call him ridiculous names like sweetie pie.  
* Always having a home with each other.  
* Doing stuff together like dancing in the rain, playing pool (he’d sometimes let you win), bike rides, etc.  
* Patching him up after fights.  
* Sitting with him and the Serpents at lunch.  
* Cheering him on in fights.  
* Being besties with Toni.  
* The Serpents treating you like family even though you haven’t went through the trails.  
* Sweet Pea helping you remember the laws when you decide to go through with the trails.  
* When you finish the last trail, Sweet Pea is waiting in the bar ready to take you in and clean you up.  
* Sweet Pea ready to fight anybody for you.  
* You two would more than likely become a couple.  
* When you do, the both of you together would be so fucking cute.  
* Power couple.


End file.
